overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scutumfideie Tspiritusvitae
Scutumfideie Tspiritusvitae, is one of the main protagonist of the Overlord series. He is the healing strategist of Trinity, a top Guild that existed in YGGDRASIL. Appearance Scutumfideie is a man with golden eyes like the sun. Personality Though he had risen to the rank of Priest, Scutumfideie did not always agree with the structures and rules of the Catholic Church. He is known to disobey the Canon law of the Catholic Church if he felt he needed to. While other Priest focused on trying to understand the word of God and the prosperus future it foretells, Scutumfideie lived in the moment of the present. He believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts. Scutumfideie had an empathetic nature, and had a tendency to take unfortunate individuals under his protection. This empathy toward all peoples, including the most pitiful and unfortunate, is one of his greatest strengths not just as a Priest, but as a human. Background Chronology Abilities and Powers Passive * Courage Aura I: The user is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving their allies the will to fight on and a chance resist fear. * Courage Aura II: The user is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving their allies the will to fight on and a chance resist panic. * Courage Aura III: The user is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving their allies the will to fight on and a chance resist confusion. * Courage Aura IV: The user is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving their allies the will to fight on and a chance resist insanity. * Courage Aura V: The user is shrouded in an aura of strength, giving their allies the will to fight on and a chance resist death. * High Tier Magical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. (below level 60). * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). *'Magic Item Affinity': Hermahas' acquired talent, which allows him to equip and use any magical item regardless of restrictions. Active Super-Tier Magic * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows the user to summon forth six level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under their full command. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. It could make the impossible possible for everything, but the subject of World Items related. Normal Magic * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made armors & weapons as well as other items. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures target for a set amount of damage. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures target for a set amount of damage. * Cure Minor Wounds: Cures target for a set amount of damage. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures target for a set amount of damage. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures target for a set amount of damage. * Delay Magic: True Death: It invalidates the effect of low level resurrection magics. * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Harm: Charges target with negative energy that deals damage. * Heal: Allows caster to channel positive energy into a target to wipe away wounds and affliction. * Inflict Critical Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage. * Inflict Light Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage. * Inflict Minor Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Hits target dealing a set amount of damage. * Inflict Serious Wounds: Hits target dealing a setamount of damage. * Mass Cure Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure serious wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Cure Light Wounds: This spell functions like Cure Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure light wounds, except its stronger, * Mass Cure Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass moderate light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Heal: This spell functions like heal, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Mass Inflict Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Light Wounds: This spell functions like Inflict Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict moderate wounds, except its stronger * Mass Resurrection: This spell functions like Resurrection, except that it affects multiple targets. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Pillar of Life: The caster creates a pillar of light that instantly heals neutral and positive karma targets, while damaging all negative karma targets. * Raise Dead: Restores life to a dead target, with penaties upon resurrection. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * Resurrection: This spell functions like raise dead, with less penaties and some benefits upon resurrection. * Summon Monster 10th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-10 monsters. * '''Summon Monster 6th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-6 monsters. * 'Summon Monster 7th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-7 monsters. * 'Summon Monster 8th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-8 monsters. * 'Summon Monster 9th-Tier ': He can summon Tier-9 monsters. * '''Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * True Resurrection: This spell functions like resurrection, with less penaties and some benefits upon resurrection. Special Magic * Healing Sun: A healing sun shines forth from Scutumfideie, repairing the wounds of his allies while keeping creatures with negative karma at bay. * Lance of Dawn: With eye-burning brilliance, a nimbus of radiant power streaks out from Scutumfideie into a target, filling the enemy with divine energy. * Pure Glow: With a whispered prayer, a warm, white radiance spreads from Scutumfideie in waves that burn enemies with divine energy. * Radiant Brilliance: Scutumfideie fires a brilliant ray of searing light into a target, igniting that target and briefly turning it into a small sun. The target is then the center of a burst radiant explosion that deals divine damage to enemies other than the initial target. * Rising Sun: Radiance emanating from Scutumfideie soothes the spirits and wounds his allies, knitting rent flesh and granting them the strength they need to continue the fight. *'Solar Wrath': Radiant light explodes from Scutumfideie like a solar flare, evaporating shadows and dealing illuminating damage to everything around him. Summons High Tier Angel * Seraph Empyrean * Armageddon - Good * Seraph Aerosphere * Cherubim Gatekeeper Middle Tier Angel * Dominion Authority Low Tier Angel * Principality Observation * Principality Peace * Archangel Flame * Angel Guardian Main Equipment * 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. ** Shooting Star class artifact: It allows the user to activate a Super-Tier Magic spell, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. * Unknown Cash Item 6 piece Armor Set class: * Unknown Cash Item Staff class: * Unknown Cash Item Left Earing class: * Unknown Cash Item Right Earing class: * Unknown Cash Item Shoulder Necklace class: Apollo Equipment * Unknown Healer Set: Class: A YGGDRASIL top class healing 4 piece robe set and amulet. * Unknown Healer Staff: Class: A YGGDRASIL top class healing scepter that rebukes evil. Other Equipment *Healing Scroll Consumable Items *Greater Healing Potion *Minor Healing Potion *Raise Dead Wand *Resurrection Wand *Superior Healing Potion *Supreme Healing Potion *True Resurrection Wand *Many Cash Items *Many Other Items Trivia *In the World of 2138 he is a young Christian Priest, who plays YGGDRASIL as a way of spreading his faith. Quotes * "The act of saving someone in need should require no thanks." Gallery Category:Players Category:Player Category:Male Category:Healer Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters Category:Trinity Category:Priest